Virus...INJUSTICE!!!
by Moi -D
Summary: VIRUSES! PANCAKES! GUNDAM PILOTS! Oh, My!


Moi ô¿ô: *cough* *hack* *wheeze*  
Duo: Uh-oh....here it comes...  
Moi ô¿ô: Ahhh......AHHH....AHHHH!!!  
Duo: Its the big one!!!  
Heero: *points his gun at Moi ô¿ô* Don't you DARE!  
Moi ô¿ô: *sits there, in mid-sneeze* *eye twitch* CHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *sniff* Scuse be......*grabs a tissue*  
Duo: I'm covered in snot!!! *does a frustration dance*  
Heero: Hn.....*wipes himself off*  
Moi ô¿ô: Sorry guys...*sniff* I hab a terrible code...*blows his nose*  
Duo: I suppose its time for a fic....  
Heero: How do you make that assumption?  
Duo: Ahh-CHOO! *sneezes on Heero*  
Heero: I see.....  
Moi ô¿ô: Roll the disclaiber!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic, except for the virus that kept me home from school for 2 days so far. Also keep in mind that I wrote this while I was ILL! That means I'm sick in real life! So excuse me if the humor is more warped than usual..... Uggghh...I need a cough drop....  
  
Virus.......INJUSTICE!!!!  
By Moi ô¿ô  
  
~It is a lovely December morning, and Wufei is just waking up from spending the night at the Winner Mansion. To Wufei's dismay, the furnace is broken, and his bed-side heater has run out of batteries.~  
  
Wufei: Uggghh.....*stands on his bed side* My head.....InjusticAh-CHOO!!! *lurches downstairs*  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
Duo: More.  
Quatre: *puts more pancakes on Duo's plate*  
Duo: More.  
Quatre: *puts more pancakes on Duo's plate*  
Duo: More.  
Quatre: *puts more pancakes on Duo's plate*  
Duo: Uh....*looks the large stack of pancakes* That'll do. *grabs the syrup*  
Quatre: Well....its time for my 3rd batch, and nobody but Duo's got food....  
Duo: ^__^  
Heero: Hn...  
Trowa: *lays his head on the table, and speaks weakly* I....want....food...  
~Wufei finally reaches the kitchen~  
Duo: Hey, Wu-man! Quatre's making blueberry pancakes!  
Quatre: And everyone but Duo's gonna have to eat them sans-blueberries, because we're out.  
Duo: Aww crap, I dropped my fork...*goes to pick it up*  
Wuifei: Did...Baxwell..take all the syruPAH-CHOO!! *sneezes on Duo's pancakes*  
Quatre: Are you ok, Wufei?  
Wufei: Of course! I ab the strogest id the....id the...*passes out*  
Quatre: Wufei!! *leaves the stove to pick him up*  
Heero: Baka....*helps Quatre*  
Trowa: *sarcasticly* Oh, well, thats just too bad, now where's my FOOD!?!?  
Duo: *eats his pancakes, obliviously* Hmmm tastes funny....maybe the blueberries are just sour. *continues to eat*  
Trowa: *stares at Duo* I must have FOOOOOOD!! *lunges at the pancakes*  
Duo: O.O Ack! *falls out of his chair while Trowa proceeds to devour the remainder of his pancakes*  
Trowa: Success! *dances around the room with syrup all over his face*  
Duo: No panckaes for Duo.....*sniff*  
Trowa: *stops dancing* Ohh....Ugghhh....Aghh...My head...I think I ate too fast.*passes out*  
Duo: Now that ya mentioned it....I could nap myself...*passes out too*  
Quatre and Heero: O_O  
Heero: I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
~5 Minutes and 45.735267482364 seconds later......~  
  
Wufei: Doe! I ab dot sick! *cough* *hack*  
Quatre: You need to see a doctor, Wufei! Heero has voulenteered to drive you there.  
Heero: Hn....  
Quatre: I'm gonna go check on Trowa now. You should get dressed Wufei. *walks into Trowa's room*  
~Trowa lays in his bed, clutching onto a puke bucket~  
Quatre: Now you see where greed got you.  
Trowa: But those pancakes were calling my name!  
Quatre: I don't care, the fact is that-  
Trowa: They're here!! The pancakes!! *covers his ears* Tell them to stop yelling! AHHHHH!!!  
Quatre: O-k....I'm gonna back away now.....  
  
~Meanwhile, in Heero's car....~  
  
Heero: *drives, and stares blankly ahead*  
Wufei: I refuse to see the doctor!  
Heero: I don't care.  
Wufei: You don't care!? Listid to be! I wod't see that stupid mad id a white coat, and furtherbore, If you drive this car any further, I will persodally KILL you, do you uderstad be!?!??!!?  
Heero: Are you finished?  
Wufei: Doe! *climbs over to Heero's side of the car, and pushes him out of the driver's seat*  
Heero: What the hell are you doing!?  
Wufei: *manic* Taking us hobe! .........ahh.....Ahhh...AHHH.....CHOO!! *looses control*  
Heero: AHHHH!!!  
~The car bounces off the road into a field, where it swerves back and forth~  
Wufei: We're albost hobe!!!!  
Heero:Good thing I had the ejector put on the passenger side too. *ejects, and leaves Wufei in the car*  
~Wufei and the car dissappear into the woods~  
Heero: *dusts himself off, and walks back to the Winner mansion*  
  
~Back at the Winner mansion, romantic music plays as Duo and Hilde get close on the couch~  
Duo: Hilde?  
Hilde: Yes, my love?  
Duo: Will you marry me?  
Hilde: *GASP!!!* I thought you were gonna offer me some candy, but I guess I was wrong!!!! Will I marry you!?!?!? WILL I MARRY YOU!?!?!?!?!??! I would rather eat creamed fly pie with maggot meringue!!!   
Duo: Yeah, I kinda have a hankering for some of that myself. How much do you want?  
Hilde: GIMMIE THE WHOLE THING!!!  
Duo: Okie. ^_^ *throws the pie at Hilde*  
Hilde: THANK YOU!!!  
~A large snake-like tongue comes out of Hilde's mouth, and cleans off her face.~  
Duo: Hmm... *looks for something for him to eat*  
Hilde: I'M STILL HUNGRY!!  
Duo: *takes his head out from inside a cabinet* Wazzat?  
Hilde: Hn....  
~Hilde's tongue lashes out, and wrapps around Duo~  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Hilde: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!  
~Duo suddenly wakes up next to the fridge, wrapped in a rope of sausage~  
Duo: *looks around* Oh boy........that fever dream was awfull....I don't think I'm been more afraid in my life!!  
~beep....~  
Duo: *looks up* Huh...must be hearing things...  
~Beep~  
Duo: *blink* What the?  
~BEEP!!!!!!!!!!~  
Duo: I definately heard something!!  
~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!~  
~SCREECH!!!!!~  
~CRASH!!!~  
Duo: AHHHHHHH!!! I changed my mind!!! THIS IS WORSE!!!  
~Heero's car, containing Wufei, comes barreling into the living room, taking out much of the wall, and a small vase.~  
Wufei: JUSTICE!! *gets out of the car and dances around*  
Duo: Oh boy......*runs into the closet, and comes out with duct tape*  
Wufei: *runs into walls* Blah!  
  
~Upstairs...........~  
Quatre: What was that crash!?!?  
Trowa: Its the pancakes!! Don't let em get meeeeeee!!!  
Quatre: There are no PANCAKES!!! NOTHING IS OUT TO GET YOU, YOU DOLT!!!!!  
Trowa: *blankets pulled up to his chin* Yes, sir....  
Quatre: *walks downstairs to find a jeep in the living room, Duo trying to tape fragments of the wall back into place, and Wufei sitting on the floor, screaming like a girl* HOLY SH*T!!!!!  
Duo: I...I...I can explain, Q-man!!!  
Wufei: I lost my pacifier! *sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Quatre: I...I...I will KILL you!!!  
Duo: But it's not my fault!  
Quatre: Then who was it????  
~Heero sudenly walks into the house, to find everyone staring at him.~  
Quatre: ........  
Duo: ...........  
Wufei: ........  
Trowa: *walks downstairs* .......  
Heero: What???  
Quatre: You lost Wufei, and look what he did to me living room!!!!!  
Heero: Hn..........  
Quatre: Don't you even CARE!?  
Heero: *shrug*  
Quatre: *gets in Heero's face* My family SLAVED for the work they did to earn this fortune, and leave me this house, and look what you're responsible for!! What do you have to say for yourself?!  
Heero: *eye twitch* ahhh...Ahh....AHHH....CHOOOOOO!!!!  
Quatre: Injustice.....*wipes snot from himself*  
Wufei: *looks up* MY LINE!!!!! *tackles Quatre*  
Duo: Wu-feiiii!!! You said you'd help me fix the house! *joins the brawl*  
Trowa: What DO you have to say for yourself, Heero?  
Heero: S'cuse me....*goes upstairs to find his laptop*  
  
THE END ô¿ô!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
